Hati Yang Terluka
by Dil35t4
Summary: Perkelahiannya dengan sang kakak. Brakhir dengan meluapkan emosi yang selama ini ia pendam pada kedua orang tuanya , , , / Saya tidak pandai membuat sumary : jadi silahkan baca aja. Fic ini udah ada beberap chepter tapi aku kurang yakin ada yang minat. Tapi aku mau lihat respon kalian dulu mau dilanjut atau hapus aja. .
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Fic gaje, ide pasaran , mengkin bikin ilfil, typo, hati² kadang tulisan hilang bikin pembaca bingung . . . 😕**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sumary : Naruto berkelahi dengan saudaranya malam itu. Hingga Naruto meluapkan emosinya pada keluarga. Sejak saat itu Naruto seolah membentengi hatinya dangan keluarganya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan² milik Masashi kishimoto aku cuma pinjam sebentar ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Naruto x , , , ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hati yang terluka**

* * *

Chapter : 1

.

.

.

"ASTAGA NARUTO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" teriakan Kushina mengema dimension Namikaze.

Saat melihat Naruto yang baru masuk kerumah langsung menghampiri Menma yang sedang duduk disofa sambil nenton televisi menarik kerah bajunya hingga berdiri lalu langsung memukul wajah Menma tanpa perngatan. Menma langsung jatuh terduduk karna belum siap merima pukulan keras dari saudaranya hingga sudut bibirnya sobek. Kushina yang masih ditngah tangga lansung bergegas menuju Menma dan mengusap lembut darah yang ada dibibirnya.

.

.

.

"APA SALAH MENMA HINGGA KAU TEGA MEMUKUL SAUDARA MU SENDIRI NARUTO" bentak Kushina pada Naruto.

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan mata nyalang dan wajah memerah karna emosi. Naruto hanya menatap datar Kushina tanpa ekspresi apa pun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma dengan sorot mata tajam penuh amarah kentara terlihat.

" apa kau belum dengan semua yang kau punya Menma" desis Naruto pada Menma.

Naruto pun berbalik hendak menuju tangga tanpa menjawab dan menghiraukan amarah Kushina. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendrngar suara lantang Kushina.

"KAU ANAK TIDAK TAU DIRI. SELALU MEMBUAT ONAR HANYA MEMBUAT ORANG TUA MALU. Jawab pertantanyan ku dan hormati aku sebagai IBUmu Naruto" seru Kushina dengan lantang dengan menatap Naruto tajam.

.

.

.

Minato baru pulang dari kantor mendapati istri dan anak anaknya berkumpul diruang keluarga hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi mendapati suana tegang diruangan ini. Minato menata sang istri yang wajahnya memerah karna emosi lalu beralih pada Menma yang berdiri dibelakang Kushina. Suara kekehan Naruto membuat dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya ketangga tempat Naruto. Yang sat ini membelakangi mereka lalu berbalik menghadap mereka.

"khe, , ,khe, , ," kekeh Nearuto

" **An** **ak tidak tau diri** kau bilang dengan " ucap Naruto dengan nada jenaka **" apa kau sudah menjadi seorang ibu yang baik sebagaimana mestinya.** Kau tak pantas kupanggil **ibu** karna bagiku orang tuaku telah lama mati **mati** "desis tajam dengan penekan disetiap kata.

.

.

.

PLaak , , , suara tamparan mengema diruangan tersebut,

Minato langsung menampar pipi Naruto dengan keras dan memandangnya dengan tajam. Naruto mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengluarkan darah lalu memandang keluarganya tanpa ekspresi apa pun diwajahnya.

.

.

"JAGA MULUT MU NARUTO NAMIKAZE , ," seru Minato pada Naruto.

.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERBICA SEPERTI ITU PADA IBUMU" bantak Minato pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto menudukan kepala dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar bentakkan dari Minato. Kushna terlalu syok mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa diam mematung. Menma hanya diam dan menyaksikan semua yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **" Anak sejak kapan kalian menggap ku sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini ! "** ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

Naruto meluapkan emosi yang selama ini ia yang dipendam terlupakan kan lepada kedua orang tuannya. Kushina dan Minato hanya diam mencerna pernyataan yang terlantor dari anaknya.

 **"Kalian tau segala tentang Menma ?! sekarnag aku bertanya Apa kalian tau makanan yang kusuka ? Apa hobi ku? Apa cita cita ku ? Apa kalian pernah bertanya bagaimana hariku ?** _penahkah , , , pernahkah kalian mencoba mencaritau tentang aku dan apa yang ku inginkan"_ tanyanya pada kedua orang tuanya dengan penekanan diakhiri dengan nada lirih dan getir.

 **Deg , ,** Kushina dan Minato tertohok oleh pertanyaan Naruto. Mereka mengetahui segala tentang Menma putra yang selalu dibanggakan kepada kolega bisnis dan kerbat mereka. Mereka mencoba mengali ingatan mereka tentang Naruto untuk menjawab pertannyaan Naruto tapi mereka tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan sepele dari anaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Deg , , ,** jantung Kushina berdenyut sakit saat mengetahui fakata dirinya tak mengetahui satu pun tentang Naruto **putra kandungnya** , , air mata berlomba mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah hatinya sakit saat melihat pancaran kesepian dan kesedihan dikedua bola shepire Naruto, seperti ada ribuan jarum menusuk jantung sakit **' ibu macam apa aku ini , , " tanya dalam hati** Kushi jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan badan bergeta dan berderai air mata.

.

.

" Hisk, , ,hisk, , ,hisk, , ," tangisan pilu Kushina dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tanga mencaba mereda suaranya.

.

.

Minato berjalan mengampiri sang istri dan merengkuhnya kedalam dekapan, hatinya sakit setelah mengetahui kesalah fatal yang telah diperbuatnya, terlebih sang istri pasti syok karna Minato sangat tau Kushina sosok yang tegar dan kuat jarang menangis dia belum pernah melihat Kushina terlihat begitu rapuh dan menangis pilu seperti sekarang " , , , Hisk, , , hisk, , ,hisk , , ," tangannya mengusap pungung rapuh sang istri berharap dapat mengurangi kesedihannya. Minato megerjapkan matanya guna menah air yang hendak keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **" Gomen Naruto aku belum bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu, , "** Ucap Minato dalam hati.

.

.

.

Naruto berbalik melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dilantai atas, , , **" tidak ada seorang kakak tega melakukan sesuatu yang dapat melukai hati dan perasa adiknya "** ucap Naruto tanpa berbalik sebelum benar benar menghilang.

Brak terdengar suara bantingang pintu yang ditutup Naruto dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Menma hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya tak bisa menyahuti ucapan sang adik. Sungguh dirinya tak mengerti dengan yang terjadi saat ini. Sesak itulah yang dirasakan saat ini. Terlebih mendengar isak tangis sang ibu seolah banyak jarum yang menusuk nusuk jantungnya.

.

.

.

.

" Hisk, , ,mi_nato, , ,aku, , , aku, , ibu, , , macam , , , apa, aku, , ,hisk, , Minato" racau kushina dalam dekapan Minato.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC or ENd

* * *

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **selamat membaca ini fic gaje yang kubuat ini. Saat sedang menulis MB ide ini muncul tanpa permisi. Para author² senior pasti ngalami ini kan ide mengalir begitu aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau kalian berminat aku akan lanjutin fic ini. Jangan lupa tinggalin review dikotak bawah ya ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumary : Naruto berkelahi dengan saudaranya malam itu. Hngga Naruto meluapkan segala emosinya pada keluarganya. Kini Naruto seolah membangun benteng terhadap keluarganya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : fic gaje, cerita ga jelas mungkin bikin ilfil, ide pasaran, typo, hati² terkadang tulisan hilang bikin pembaca binggung,**

 **.**

 **..** **Disclsimer : Naruto dan kawan² milik Masashi Kishimoto aku cuma pinjam sebentar ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Naruto x . . ?**

 **.**

 **Hati yang terluka**

* * *

Chapter : 2

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

 **.**

Hampir seminggu setelah pertengkarannya dengan keluarga Naruto seolah membangun tembok tak kasat mata terhadap keluarganya, dia melakukan aktifita seperti biasa tapi acuh terhadap keluarganya, seperti sarapan pagi ini Naruto duduk disisi kiri meja makan Kushina dan Menma berada sisi kanan Minata sebagai kepala keluarga duduk diujung. Mereka makan dalam diam sesekali Minato saat ini sedang bercerita tentang kolegan bisnis berasal dari Kumogakure katanya ada pulau kecil yang bernama pulau kura-kura dengan pemandangannya yang indah dan asri, disana juga ada beberapa hewan langka sesekali Menma tanya ini dan itu pada sang ayah dan dijawab dengan yang ditahu, lain dengan Naruto yang saat ini masih asik dengan makanan tak merespon apa tentang cerita minato, Minato mengusulkan untuk liburan kesana.

"Menurutmu bagaimana tsuma kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk berapa hari atau seminggu" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Boleh juga sebentar lagi kan liburan sekolah. Benarkan Menma" tanya Kushina pada Menma dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Yeah apa benar kita akan pergi liburan. Ayah ibu? " tanya Menma antusia dijawab angukan kepala oleh keduanya.

"Kau mau ikut liburan dengan kami kan Naruto?, , "tanya Kushina berharap sang Naruto mau ikut.

"Maaf aku ada acara lain. Pergilah berlibur tanpa aku, terima kasih makanannya" jawab Naruto dengan datar dan lekas meninggalkan meja makan.

Kushina menatap punggung Naruto dangan pandangan sedih melihat Naruto melenggang pergi setelah menjawab pertanyaannya. Minato memegang tangan sang istri yang ada diatas meja, meremas lembut dan mengelusnya. Untuk memberi semangat saat melihat mata yang istri mulai berembun dan memberi seulas senyum manis. Dibalas dengan senyum sefih dari Kushina.

"Ibu jangan khawatir keluarga kita pasti akan utuh kembali. Beri Naruto waktu agar dia mau nerima kita kembali" ucap Menma sembari memeluk Kushina dari belakang. Kushina mengangukkan kepalanya dan menghapus air mata yang muali menggalir.

Minato hendak berangkat kekantor Menma juga sudah mau berangkat kesekolah. Kushina mengantarkan suami dan anak mereka sampai depan pintu. Menma mencium pipi sang ibu lalu pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya. Minato memeluk sang istri untuk memberi semangat pada sang istri.

"Aku berangkat dulu tsuma. Jangan bersedih terus ingat kata Menma kita harus memberi Naruto waktu untuk menerima kita kembali."ucap Minato pada Kushina.

"Hati hati dijalan anata. Ya mungkin kalian benar aku harus bersabar, jagan khawatir aku tak bersedih lagi. Aku akan mendekatinya lagi " jawab Kushina pada Minato dengan senyum kecil.

Minato yang melihat senyum kecil sang istri pun menghela nafas lega. Lalu memeluk tubuh sang istri dan mendekat kan wajahnya pada Kushina lalu mencium kening sang itsri dengan lembut. Kushina memejamkan matanya saat sang suami mencium keningnya. Mereka menguraikan pelukan mereka dan Minato pamit kerja. Minato melambaikan tangannya pada sang istri saat hendaka masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya. Kushina membalas lambaian Minato dari teras tempatnya berdiri. Setelah mobil minato hilang dibalik gerbang Kushina masuk kedalam rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di sekolah konaha goken**

Lorong lorong sekolah terlihat sepi tak terlihat pelajar yang berlalu lalang. Yang terlihat hanya guru yang bertugas patroli keliling setiap sudut sekolah apakah ada murid yang bolos atau tidak. (Ya iyalah sepi jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung -_-! .

.

.

.

 **Diatap sekolah**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada diatap bersama sahabatnya yang menggatakan 'mendokusei' yang gemar tidur dijam pelajaran tapi nilainya tak pernah anjlok siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru Nara. Saat ini mereka sedang tiduran sambil menatap langit sambil menunggu jam istirahat usai. Shikamaru sudah memejamkan matanya entah sudah mimpi sampai mana. Naruto tiduran dengan tangan dibawah kepalnya untuk dijadikan bantal. Mata sephirenya menatap langit dengan padangan menerawan dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

 **Flashback sebelum pertengkarng dirumah Namikaze**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berkumpul dengan teman temannya dirumah Shikamaru. Karna kedai tempatnya bekerja sedang libur. Naruto dan yang lainnya saat ini sedang berada didalam kamarr Shikamaru. Ada Shino dan Kiba sedang main ps, ada Chouji yang sibuk mengemil Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang berbincang kadang Chouji ikut menyahuti perbincangan mereka sesekali juga diringi tawa oleh ketiganya. Naruto akan menujukkan emosinya hanya pada orang tertentu saja. Kiba sedang asyik main ps harus rela berhenti sejenak karna dering hpnya. Melihat layar hpnya siapa gerang yang menlfon lalu mengakat pangilan tersebut sambil keluar kamar. Setelah beberapa saat Kiba masuk dengan wajah cerah lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto apa aku boleh meminjam motor mu?, , " tanya Kiba pada Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Bukannya tadi kau kisini membawa mobil Kiba? lagian setelah ini aku mau pergi kencan denganya aku harus naik apa kesana,?!, , "sahut Naruto sambil memandang Kiba dengan padangan heran.

"emm, , , meng benar. Ah begini saja masalah jika kau mau pergi pake saja mobil ku dan aku pinjam motor mu oke. Aku terburu buru nih mana kunci motornya?. Dan ini kunci mobil ku" Kiba mencoba bernegosiasi dengang Naruto. Dengan pandangan memohon.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah mengahadapi sifat unik temannya yang satu ini. Naruto menyerahkan kunci motornya dan mengambil kunci dari tangan Kiba. Setelah mendapat yang diinginkan Kiba langsung pamit pergi dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Bukannya lebih enak bepergian naik mobil berac pula. Kenapa memilih pake motor ku ya" ucap Naruto setelah Kiba pergi. Dengan senyum kecil dan mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mendoukusei, kau seperti tidak tau dia saja" Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya, , ,krauk, , ,paling , , ,krauk, , ,dia mau, ,,krauk menjemput, , ,krauk, , ,Hinata" ujar Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Chouji bisakah kau gantikan Kiba menemani ku bermain" tanya Shino yang membutuhkan lawan main game. Menurut Shino tanpa lawan sungguhan kurang seru. Dibalas dengan anggukkan.

.

.

.

.

 **Ditempat tujuan**

Setelah pamit dengan yang lain Naruto langsung pergi. Saat ini Naruto sedang mengemudikan mobil Kiba menuju kediaman sang pujaan hati. Naruto ingin memberi kejutan pada kekekasihnya jadi dia tak mengabarinya dahulu. Setelah menempuh perjalan kurang lebih dua puluh menit dia pun sampai tujuan. Naruto menghetikan mobilnya dua blok dari kediaman sang kekasih saat matanya melihat ada mobil yang terlebih dahulu berhenti disana. Naruto memperhatikan mobil depannya lebih seksama karna merasa mengenali mobil didepannya saat ini setelah beberapa saat berfikir matanya membulat. **Deg**

' semoga saja ini tidak seperti dugaan ku, ,' ucap naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

Naruto memperhatikan mobil didepannya. Pintu mobil didepan oleh sang pengemudi seorang remaja bersurai merah beriris emerald turun dari mobil berjalan membuka pintu sebelah. Keluarlah seorang gadis remaja bersurai coklat sebahu, mata beriris langit malam. Lalu mereka berbincang entah apa yang dibicara sang gadis tertawa kecil menambah kesan cantik pada wajhnya. Sang lelaki pun ikut tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak surai sang gadis. Sang pria mendekatkan wajahnya kepada san gadis. Sang gadis mengerti maksud sang pria pun memejamkan matanya ciuman mesra pun terjad. Naruto memperhatikan semuanya dari dalam mobil dan mencengkar kemudi dengan kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Perasaannya susah untuk dijelaskan sakit, marah , cemburu, merasa terhianati, dibohongi, dipecundangi. Perasaan Naruto campur aduk melihat semuanya. Ingin rasanya memukuli seseorang untuk menyalurkan emosinya saat ini. Didepan matanya saat ini kekasih yang dicintainya sepenuh hati. Sedang berciuman didepan matanya dan yang lebih menyakitkan pihak ketiga itu **kakaknya** sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat mobil didepannya pergi Naruto memajukan mobilnya berhenti tepat dikediaman sang kekasih atau lebih tepatnya mantan yang ia sandang. Naruto turun dari mobil dengan wajah tak terbaca. Naruto sekilas melihat raut terkejut pada wajah sang gadis sebelum terpantikan dengan senyum manis yang terlihat memuakkan dimata Naruto. Naruto bersandar pada badan mobil sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan wsjah datar tanpa emosi melihat sang kekasih. Sang gadis menatap sang kekasih cemas karna tak membalas senyum yang iya berikan. Yang ia dapat hanya tatapan yang suli diartikan wajahnya datar tanpa emosi yang berarti, tanpa senyum manis yang selau ditunjukan padanya. Sang gadis berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan persaan was was.

'Semoga Naru tak melihatnya' kata sang gadis dalam hati.

"Aku sedah melihat semuanya" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

 **Deg . . .**

Sekilas ada raut terkejut diwajahnya lalu tergantikan dengan senyum manisnya. Saat ini jantung sang gadis berdeatak dengan cepat. Menghitung dalam hati agar suaranya tak terdengar gugup.

"Apa maksud ucapan mu Naru? Aku tak mengerti " tanyanya pada Naruto masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kau tau aku kesini ingin memberi mu kejutan. Berharap kau akan terkejut dan tersenyum manis melihat kedatngan ku lalu kita akan pergi kencan hari. Ternyata justru kau yang memberiku kejutan luar biasa" Ucap Naruto tanpa emosi.

"Naru itu semua tidak seperti yang terlihat dia hanya teman" terang sang gadis.

 **" Teman** kau bilang.! Lalu apa kau bisa jelaskan arti ciuman mesra kalian **dibibir** apa itu yang kau sebut **teman"** ucap Naruto dengan nada naik satu oktaf dan memberi penekan pada beberapa kata.

Naruto menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan tajam dan kedua alis menukik tajam tak ada lagi kelembutan dari pancaran matanya. Cinta yang dulu ia jaga sepenuh hati tergatikan dengan benci. Sanga gadis hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis sesegukkan tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau tau aku sungguh mencintaimu dan mempercayaimu! Tapi kau! Kau menghancurkan cintaku dan kepercayaan ku padamu. Kau sudah tau bahwa aku hanya mencintai empat wanita dalam hidupku. Dan kau tau betul siapa mereka. Kenapa kau begitu tega hah!, , " ucap Naruto penuh emosi dengan mata berembun.

"Hisk, , ,hisk, , , gomen Naru, , ,hisk, , ,aku , , hisk, , aku , ,"sang hanya bisa meminta maaf dan tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya diringi dengan tagisan serta sesegukkan.

"Disinini! Sangat sakit saat aku melihat mu **berciuman** pria lain dan kau menghinati **cintaku** padamu" ucap Naruto dengan air mata disudut mata sedikit menetes sambil menunjuk dada kirinya sendiri.

" kita akhiri saja hubungan ini" lanjut Naruto sambil menutup matanya serta menghapus air mata.

 **Deg , , ,** Mata sang gadis membulat dengan air mata mengalir semakin deras mendengar ucap Naruto barusa. Dia mengelekan kepala tanda dimenolak usulan Naruto. Dia mencoba meraih tangan Naruto.

Plaak, , , Naruto langsung menampik tangan sang gadis.

"Hisk, , , tidak, , ,hisk aku, ,aku, , ,tidak mau kita , , ,putus, , ,hisk, , ,"jawab sang gadis dengan tangis bertambah hebat.

" Jika kau tak inginita putus, apa kau bisa putuskan hubungan mu dengannya dan berhenti untuk menemuinya"ucap datar Naruto pada sang gadis.

Sang gadis hanya menangis tanpa menjawab. Pikiran berkecambuk dia masih mencintai Naruto tapi dia juga tak bisa menampik bahwa dia juga mencintai pria lain. Naruto menatap sang gadis dengan datar tanpa emosi setelah meluapkan semuanya. Tak ada jawab dari sang gadis dia pun kembali berujar.

" Kenapa tak bisa menjawab! " ucap datar Naruto pada sang gadis

" Hisk, , ,hisk, , ,aku mencintaimu Naru, , , tapi tak bisa ku pungkiri, aku juga mencintainya, ," jawab sang gadis pada Naruto. Masih dengan sesegukkan.

Naruto mengganguk paham mendengar ucapan sang gadis.

" Baiklah biar aku yang mundur. Semoga kalian bahagia" ucap Naruto pada sang gadis.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kemudi dan membuka pintunya saat hendak masuk pelukan dari belang menghentikan niatnya. Sang gadi yang melihat Naruto hendak masuk pergi langsung berjalan cepat menuju Naruto. Greb dia memeluknya dari belakang untuk menghentikan niat Naruto yang hendak masuk mobil.

"Ku mohon Naru jangan akhiri hubunga ini"ucapnya pada Naruto dengan sesegukkan.

" Kau tau kita tak bisa merengkuh dua cinta dalam satu waktu. Kau harus bisa memilih diantaranya dan kau sudah memilih saat kau tak mau memutuskan hubungan mu denganya. Jagan pernah hubungi aku atau pun menemui ku. Anggap saja semua yang telah kita lewati hanya mimpi indah dalam tidur mu. Suatu saat jika kita bertemu bersikap lah layaknya orang asing" jawab Naruto pada sang mantan.

Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh lalu melepaskan pelukannya bergegas masuk kemobil dan melajukannya meninggalkan tempat tanpa memperdulikan tangisan sang mantan.

 **Flashback of**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diatap sekolah**

Tak terasa waktu istirahat telah usai. Shikamaru telah membuka matanya sebelum bel berbunyi menoleh kesampingnya mendapati temannya sedang asyil dengan dunianya sendiri aka, melamun. Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai. Shikamaru menguncang tubuh Naruto guna mengbalikan kesadaran Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh ke Shikamaru dengan pandangan bertanya. Shikamaru bergumam mantra ajaibnya "merepotkan".

"Bel telah berbunyi. Apa kau tak mendengar" ucap Shikamaru pada Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Oh, ya tadi aku tak mendenar" jawab Naruto pada Shikamaru sambil mengaruk pipinya tak gatal.

Shikamaru hanya mendengusa mendengar jawaban Naruto. Mereka pun jalan bersama menuju kelas kebetulan mereka satu kelas.

.

.

.

 **Skip pulang sekolah**

Naruto berjalan dengan shikamaru menuju parkiran. Ternyata Menma sudah menunggu didekat motor Naruto. Naruto yang tadinya sedang berbincang langsung berhenti saat melihat Menma. Shikamaru berdiri disamping Naruto berhadapan dengan Menma. Naruto menatap datar pada Menma lalu mengambil helm bersiap memakainya sebelum diintrupsi oleh suara Menma.

" Naru bisakah kau dengan penjelasan ku sebentar saja" tanya Menma pada Naruto dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku sibuk" jawab Naruto dengan cuek. Lalu memakai helm bergegas pergi setelah pamit pada Shikamaru.

Menma hanya memandang sedih kepergian Naruto. Shilamaru yang melihat itu menepuk pundak Menma. Menma menoleh ke Shikamaru.

"Biarkan dia menata hatinya dulu beri waktu. Jika memaksa pun percuma biarkan semua tenang dulu baru kau berbicara denganya dari hati ke hati tanpa emosi" ucap Shikamaru pada Menma dengan memberi senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih. Shika akan ku coba saran mu" jawab Menma pada Shikamaru dengan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Dan makasih yang buat yang udah riview**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai disini aja dulu, jempol ku udah pegal semoga kalian semua suka dengan cerita ini. Sara dan kritik diterima jadi jangan sungkan. Jagan lupa tinggalin konentar anda tentang chap cerita ini dikotak review dibawah ^_^ jumpa lagi chapter depan . . . ! Sebenarnya untuk pair udah ada gambar siapa tapi belum aku tulis,**

 **Hayo apa ada yang bisa menebak siapa sang mantan Naruto? ^_***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : Fic gaje, ide pasaran , mengkin bikin ilfil, typo, hati² kadang tulisan hilang bikin pembaca bingung . . . 😕**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sumary : Naruto berkelahi dengan saudaranya malam itu. Hingga Naruto meluapkan emosinya pada keluarga. Sejak saat itu Naruto seolah membentengi hatinya dangan keluarganya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan² milik Masashi kishimoto aku cuma pinjam sebentar ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Naruto x , , , ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hati yang terluka**

* * *

Chapter : 3

.

.

Naruto baru pulang sekalah ia langsung melangang masuk tanpa mengucap salam dulu ia selalu mengucap salam setiap masuk kerumah tapi yang menyuhuti selalu maid atau kepala palayan rumah ini yaitu Iruka Umino yang selalu memberinya perhatian padanya dan menghiburnya disaat ia sedih atau memberi selamat saat ia mendapat nilai bagus atau memenangkan kejuaraan diklub basket ya Iruka selalu ada untuknya mereka akan merayakan berdua meski hanya dengan ditraktir ramen tapi Naruto sangat senang. Naruto sangat menghormati Iruka dan menyeganinya meski dirumah ini Iruka hanya kepala pelayan tapi bagi Naruto Iruka sudah dia anggap seperti ayah olehnya karna Iruka tak segan untuk memarahinya disaat ia melakukan kesalahan dan memberi nasihat setelahnya. Naruto berjalan memasuki rumah hendak menuju tangga.

"Okaeri tuan muda" ucap seorang pria berambut coklat yang diikat dan ada luka melintang dihidungnya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat orang yang baru saja menyapanya ia hanya menatap datar pria tersebut. Yang ditatap hanya mengela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun" ucapanya sembil tersenyum. Ia tau betul maksud tatap tuan muda didepannya ini.

"Tadaima paman Iruka" jawab Naruto dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini" tanya Iruka sambil berjalan bersampingan dengan Naruto.

"Biasa tak ada yang istimewa paman" menjawab pertanyaan Iruka ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan Iruka berberjalan lurus menuju halaman belakang.

.

.

.

Didapur Kushina sedang memasak ramen berharap Naruto mau memakannya. Ya Kushina tau makanan kesukaan Naruto setelah bertanya ini dan itu pada Iruka karna menurutnya dirumah ini Iruka yang paling dekat dengan Naruto makanya iya bertanya segala yang ingin iya tau tentang anaknya dari Iruka. Kushina tersenyum puas setelah masakanya telah jadi iya segera menyiapkanya diatas meja.

.

.

Naruto turun dari lantai atas ia sudah berganti dengan baju ia memakai kaos putih bergambar rubah berekor sembilan dan memakai jaket orange hitam (seperti jaket yang dipakai Naruto diNS ya) lalu memakai jelana jeans berwarna hitam. Naruto bersiap untuk pergi ia melihat Kushina sedang menata makanan diatas meja. Kushina melihat Naruto yang baru turun dari tangga lantas berjalan menghampirinya ia berdiri disamping tangga.

"Kau sudah pulang Naru"ucap Kushina pada Naruto dengan senyum dibibirnya. Naruto menatap datar Kushina.

"Hn" jawab Naruto seadanya lalu berbalik hendak pergi namun terhenti saat merasa ada yang mencekal lengannya.

Kushina yang melihat Naruto akan pergi mencekal tangan anaknya. Naruto berbalik menghadap ibunya memandang datar Kushina.

"Kamu mau kemana Naru? tidak kah kau mau makan dulu kaa san sudah memasakkan ramen untuk mu" ujar Kushina pada Naruto. Naruto melepaskan tangan ibunya lalu melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

"Aku ada urusan.! aku akan makan diluar.! dan bersikaplah seperti biasa jangan hiraukan aku"ucap Naruto lalu melengang pergi.

Kushina mentap kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan sedih.

 _' Inikah rasanya diabaikan'_ tanya Khusina dalam hati

 **Flahsback on.**

Saat ini Kushina baru pulang dari sekolah Menma dan Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju sofa Menma dan Naruto berjalan mengekor dibelakangnya. Kushina duduk diapit kedua anaknya dengan Menma duduk disebelah kanan dan Naruto duduk disebelah kirinya mereka duduk disofa panjang.

"Ne. Menma mana rapornya kaa san ingin lihat? kaa san ingin melihat lihat nilai mu.!"tanya Kushina pada Menma.

Menma membuka tasnya dan mengambil rapornya lalu memberikannya pada Kushina. Kushina mengambil rapor dari tangan Menma lalu membuka dan ia tersenyum cerah melihat lihat nilai Menma lalu memeluk dan menciumi kedua pipi anaknya.

"Kya. . .kamu selalu membuat kami bangga sayang.! Selamat ya kamu peringkat satu lagi" ujar Kushina sambil memeluk Menma . tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang kini menatap mereka.

Naruto membuka tasnya dan mengambil rapornya lalu menyodorkannya pada Kushina.

"Ano. . .kaa san ini rapor ku" ujar Naruto pada Kushina sambil menyodorkan rapornya.

Kushina mengambil rapot ditangan Naruto lalu membuka dan melihat lihat lalu memberikannya lagi pada Naruto.

"Kamu harus belajar lebih giat Naru.! Biar bisa seperti Menma" ujar Kushina pada Naruto. Naruto mengambil rapornya lalu bergegas meninggalkan mereka. Kushina tak tau saat Naruto memandang dari tangga.

Naruto berjalan menuju tangga saat ia baru menaiki beberapa anak tangga ia berbalik sejenak melihat Kushina yang sedang memeluk Menma dengan pandangan terluka. Naruto berbalik kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

 **Flahsback of.**

Air mata Kushina mengalir membasahi pipinya saat mengingat masa lalu. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya guna menahan isakannya

"Hisk. . .hisk. . .gomen . .hisk. gomen. .Naru. ." Ucap Kushina dengan lirih disela sela isakannya.

.

.

.

Naruto dari dalam rumahnya dan langsung menaiki motornya lalu memakai hlemnya dan menstater motornya. Saat mau menjalan kan motornya ia melihat mobil Menma memasuki gerbang dan berjalan memasuki pekarangan. Naruto menjalankan motornya setelah mobil Menma melewati gerbang. Menma baru pulang dan memsuki gerbang menuju pekaran ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk diatas motor yang sudah menyala ia menghentikan mobilnya dan melihat Naruto pergi dengan motornya dari dalam mobil. Menma keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" Menma mengcapkan salam saat memasuki rumah dan dijawab oleh maid.

"Kaa san ada dimana? Miyo san (oc)"tanya Menma pada maid yang menjawab salamnya barusan.

"Emm. . Ano nyonya sedang berada dimeja makan tuan muda" jawab maid pada Menma. Maid bersurai hijau berkulit putih dan beriris hitam menjawab dengan kepala menunduk.

"Terima kasih" lalu Menma melengang pergi.

.

.

.

Menma berjalan menuju kedalam menuju ruang keluara yang terhubung dengan ruang makan. Ia melihat pundak ibunya bergetar seperti sedang menahan tangis Menma menatap sedih ibunya. Lalu Menma berjalan menghampiri Kushina dan berdiri dibelakangnya lalu mengusap kedua bahu ibunya. Bukannya tenang bahu Kushina bergetar lebih kencang.

"Hisk. . .hisk. . .kau. .tau. .hisk. .Menma. . .kaa san. . .hisk. . .memasakan . .hisk. .ramen untuk siapa. . .hisk. . .ini untuk Naruto. . .hisk. . .akhirnya. . .hisk . . .akhirnya kaa san . . .tau makanan kesukaan Naruto. . .hish. .hisk. .!" Ucap Kushina dengan isakan sambil tanganya menyuapkan ramen kemulutnya sendiri. Menma hanya dapat memeluk ibunya guna menenangkan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menjalankan motornya dengan kecepata sedang. Setelah menempuh perjalan kurang lebih satu setengah jam ia sampai dikafe Akatsuki ia segera memakirkan motornya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kafe. Ia langsung masuk dan disapa beberapa pelayan setelah balik menyapa Naruto berjalan memasuki ruang staf dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragam pelayan. Inilah kesibukan Naruto setiap harinya sebenernya kafe ini dulunya cuma buat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya untuk mencari kesibukan diluar rumah. Ia melamar kerjaan saat melihat lowongan dan diterima kerja disana karna Naruto pikir tak mungkin ia mengajak teman-temannya nongkrong tiap hari jadi lebih baik kerja sambilan dari pada dirumah sekaligus belajar mencari uang agar tak bergantung pada orang tuannya.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju teman kerjanya, wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang diikat seperti ekor kuda tinggi dan poninya menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya, berkulit putih bersih tanpa cacat, iris matanya biru, dia adalah salah satu pegawai di cafe ini ia bernama Ino Yamanaka cantik seperti boneka berbie hidup selalu ingin terlihat rapi cerewet, ceria, mudah bergaul, Naruto berjalan menghampiri Ino yang sedang berdiri dimeja kasir yang sedang melayani pelangan, Ino yang melihat kedatangan Naruto mendengus kecil.

"Untung menejer sedang tidak ada saat ini. Kalau tidak telinga mu akan panas mendengar ceramah dari meneger kita"ujar Ino pada Naruto yang sudah didepannya.

.

.

"Aku hanya telat lima menit nona"jawab Naruto dengan suara datar.

"Ingat dan catat baik-baik.! Kau tau kan menejer Kakuzu diotaknya hanya ada uang dan uang tak peduli meski kita hanya telat satu menit saja pasti dapat ceramah panjang lebar"ujar Ino pada Naruto dengan setangah berbisik.

"Hn"jawab Naruto sambil mengambil buku kecil untuk mencatat pesanan pengunjung. Ino mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Gah kau menybalkan. Sana-sana layani pelanggan saja"usir Ino pada Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir ayam. Naruto hanya mendengus dan melengang pergi. Menghampiri meja pelangan dan mulai mencatat pesanan pengunjung lalu memberi senyum tipis bagian dari pekerjaan meski tak jarang para pengunjung wanita memerah.

.

.

.

.

Menma menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king sizenya. Ia tiduran telentang dengan salah satu lengannya berada dikeningnya. Ia teringgat pertengkarannya dengan Naruto.

 **Flahsback on**

Pagi hari setelah pertengkaran Naruto dan keluarganya. Naruto keluar kamar bersiap turun untuk sarapan ia melihat Menma sedang bersandar pada pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan tas tersampir dipundaknya, ia hanya melirik sekilas pada Menma dan berjalan acuh tak memperdulikan tapi panggilan dari Menma menghentikan langkahnya. Menma melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar sudah rapi dan meneteng tasnya ia memang menunggu Naruto karna yang ingin ia bicarakan. Menma yang melihat Naruto hendak pergi langsung memanggil.

"Tunggu Naru.! Ada yang ingin aku tanyaka"ujar Menma pada Naruto yang masih membelakanginya.

"Aku ingin bertanya mengapa semalam kau datang dan tiba-tiba langsung memukul ku"tanya Menma pada Naruto.

Naruto berbalik mengahadap Menma memandangnya tanpa ekspresi apa pun. Naruto berdiri dengan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa yang akan kau rasakan dan apa yang akan lakukan jika melihat pria lain mencium kekasih mu" tanya Naruto dengan datar. Naruto balik tanya pada Menma

"Marah, cemburu, dan mungkin aku akan memukli pria tersebut hingga babak belur" jawab Menma meski dalam hati bertanya apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada Naruto.

"Itu lah kulakukan semalam" jawab Naruto sambil berbalik berjalan.

Menma mencekal tangan Naruto dan memaksa menghadapnya.

"Apa maksud mu.! jelaskan buat aku mengerti" ucap Menma dengan kedua tangannya memegang bahu Naruto.

Naruto menepis tangan Menma lalu menarik kerah seragamnya dan mendorongnya ketembok. Naruto melihat Menma dengan pandangan nyalang.

"Aku memukul mu karna kau mencium **kekasih** ku **aniki** " ucap Naruto dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Apa maksud ucapan mu Naru dan siapa kekasih mu" ucap Menma sambil menarik kerah Naruto dan memandang Naruto tajam ia tak terima atas tuduhan Naruto.

"Aku melihat sendiri dengan mata ku kau menciumnya. Kau mencium kekasih ku **Matsuri,** dari dulu kau selalu mendapatkan semua perhatian dari orang tua kita aku tak mengeluhkan itu tapi kenapa kau juga mengambilnya dari ku Menma, dia tempatku selama ini untuk berbagi tapi kau mengambilnya katakan apa yang harus kulakukan Menma" ucap Naruto dengan getir dan meninggalkan Mwnma yang mematung mendengar ucapan dari Naruto.

 **Flahsback of**

Menma mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar apa yang harus ia lakukan ia bingung bahkan hingga saat ini ia sulit untuk berbicara dengan Naruto ia ingin menjelaskan yang terjadi diantara mereka tapi Naruto selalu menolak saat ia ingin menjelaskan.

.

.

.

.

Minato sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya sambil memeriksa dokumen-dokumennya tapi fikirannya tak fokus akibat percakapan dengan ibunya bererapa waktu yang lalu.

 **Flahsback on**

Minato berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit Konoha hospital ibunya bekerja atau bisa dibilang rumah sakit mendiang sang kakek yang kini dikelola oleh sang ibu yang merangkap sebagai dokter. Ia sampai di depan ruangan sang ibu ia mengetuk pintunya dan masuk setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam. Tsunade sedang melihat lapor pasien yang ia tangani ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Tsunade melihat kedatang anak langsung menutup laporan yang sedang ia baca, Tsunade langsung menatap sang anak saat Minato telah duduk dikursi depan.

"Tumben sekali kamu kesini, apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Tsunade pada Minato

"Tidak ada yang sakit kaa-sama, ada yang ingin aku bicara kan dengan kaa-sama" jawab Minato pada ibunya yang sedang berjalan menuju kulkas mini yang ada didalam ruangan ini.

Tsunade mengambil jus jeruk dan menaruh didepan Minato ia kembali duduk dikursinya sambil menatap Minato.

"Apa ada masalah serius sampai-sampai mendatangi ku kesini"ujar Tsunade dengan lembut saat melihat wajah kusut anaknya. Minato menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Ini masalah Naruto kaa-sama" ucap Minato. Tsunade langsung khawatir mendengar itu

"Ada apa dengannya apa dia sakit atau terlibat tawuran ata_ kaa-sama" ucap Tsunade belum selesai Minato mengitrupsinya lebih dulu.

Minato hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan ibu lalu memangil sang ibu agar berhenti meracau. Tsunade belum selesai bicara mendengar sang anak memangilnya ia pun langsung menatap anak serius.

"Naruto sehat-sehat saja tapi dia seperti tak memperdulikan kami kaa-sama ia hanya menjawab acuh ketika sedang ditanya dan seperti menghindar jika aku hendak mengacak berbicara" curhat Minato pada sang ibu.

"Memang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya sampai Naruto seperti ini" tanya Tsunade Minato dengan tegas pasalnya ia sangat mengenal Naruto jadi tak mungkin dia berubah tanpa sebab.

"Begini beberapa hari yang lalu kami bertengkar. Saat itu aku baru pulang dan melihat ketegangan antara Kushina dan Naruto lalu Naruto berucap pada Kushina bahwa orang tuanya telah mati dengan suara lantang aku yang mendengar itu langsung saja menamparnya hingga akhirnya Naruto menggeluarkan semua emosi yang sepertinya ia pendam selama ini. Dan saat itu aky baru tersadar akan kesalahan ku selama ini bahkan Kushina menangis semalaman" ujar Minato dengan kepala menunduk. Minato juga menceritakan tentang insiden pemukulan Naruto terhadap Menma setelah mendengar cerita dari istrinya.

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas sudah ia duga suatu hari ini pasti akan terjadi. Tsunade beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju jendela ia menatap pemandangan kota.

"Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi.! syukurlah kau dan Kushina telah menyadari kesalahan yang selama ini kalian perbuat, jika kedatangan mu kesini ingin meminta saran agar kalian berbaikan dengan Naruto aku tidak bisa dia memiliki sifat keras turunan dari Kushina jadi susah untuk membujuknya ditambah lagi dengan suasana hatinya yang sepertinya sedang buruk mendengar cerita mu perkelahian anatra Menma dan Naruto" jelas Tsunade sambil membelakangi Minato.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan kaa-sama? Aku tak tega melihat Kushina bersedih berlarut-larut karna masalah ini terkadang aku memergokinya sedang menagis jika sendirian" ujar Minato dengan lesu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu" ujar Tsunade dengan tenang.

"Tapi sampai kapan kaa-sama?. " ujar Minato.

"Hingga lukanya terobati dan hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab" jawab Tsunade.

"Tapi mau sampai kapan aku harus melihat Kushina bersedih terus seperti ini kaa-sama hati ku sakit melihatnya"ucap Minato dengan lirih. Tsunde terkekeh ringan mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Baru beberapa hari kau sudah mengeluh. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Naruto yang selama ini kalian abaikan, aku masih teringat saat Naruto masih smp dia datang kesini dengan wajah pucat dan badannya demam tinggi saat ku tanya apa kalian tau dia sedang sakit Naruto mengelengkan kepala. Aku hendak mengabari mu tapi Naruto tak memperbolehkan ia bilang kalian sedang ke suna untuk mengunjungi Karin dan sekalian berlibur akhir tahun. Ia juga bertanya padaku " **Baa-chan kenapa mereka selalu mengabaikan ku apa mereka lupa jika aku ada dikeluarga ini terkadang aku berfikir apa kelahiran ku tak diharap kan oleh ayah dan ibu.! Katakan baa-chan apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku terlihat oleh mereka"** Naruto bertanya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Saat itu aku emosi ingin sekali melabarak mu saat itu juga tapi Naruto mecegahku ia ingin kalian menyadarinya dengan sendiri tapi lagi dan lagi kalian menyakitinya tanpa kalian sadari dan pada puncaknya saat kalian merayakan ulang tahun Menma yang ke lima belas disana lah Naruto sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian kalian. Saat itu bahkan kalian tak menulis nama Naruto pada kuenya padahal mereka lahir dihari yang sama. Jadi katakan Minato apa Naruto akan melupakan semua luka yang kalian torehkan dan memaafkan kalian begitu saja. Dia bahkan saat smp tidak mau satu sekolah dengan Menma kau tau karena apa?! dia berfikir jika satu sekolah dengan Menma dia tak kan bisa jadi peringkat satu, ia ingin diperlakukan sama seperti kakaknya jika dapat peringkat satu tapi apa yang ia dapatkan tidak seperti yang ia harapkan lagi lagi kalian mengecewakannya" ucap Tsunade dengan memandang langit dan air mata yang mengalir. Minato hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

 **Flahsback of**

Minato menyandarkan kepala pada kursi dan memejamkan matanya.

 _'Maafkan tou-san Naruto.! Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengobati luka yang telah kami torehkan nak'_ ucap Minato dalam hati.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang sibuk menlayani pengunjung cafe yang sedang ramai. Ia berjalan menghampiri salah satu meja pengunjung untuk menatat pesanannya. Naruto menghampiri meja yang ditempati tiga wanita cantik satu bersurai hitam dan mata beriris onyx, lalu satunya lagi bersurai pink mata beriris hijau, yang satunya bersurai indigo bermata amesthy beriris lavender. Naruto sampai dimeja mereka siwanita bersurai hitam memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama dan terpikik saat mengingat sesuatu. Naruto menghampiri meja yang diduduki tiga wanita cantik pandangannya bertemu sesaat dengan wanita bersurai hitam lalu ia menanyakan mereka ingin pesan apa.

"Selamat datang di cafe kami kalian ingin memesang apa?. ." Ucap Naruto dengan ramah. Naruto berdiri disamping meja dengan buku kecil ditangannya serta bolpoin. Sebelum ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto suara pekik kan mengalihkan ketiganya memandang gadis bersurai hitam.

"Ah.! Aku ingat sekarang kau yang cowok yang waktu itu kan" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuk.

Naruto melihat gadis tersebut dengan satu alis terangkat. sekilas ada raut terkejut sebelum memasang wajah datar.

"Hn" jawab Naruto datar.

"Hei dasar manusia tembok, setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih atau apa lah" ujar sang gadis dengan mencak-mencak mendapat tangapan datar dari pelayan didepan.

"Hn. Kalian mau pesan apa tidak kalau tidak silahkan keluar" ucap Naruto dengan suara datar.

Si wanita hendak membalas Naruto tapi suara temannya mengitrupsi lebih dulu mengatakan apa saja yang dipesan. Naruto pergi setelah menatat pesanan dan undur diri. Naruto berjalan menuju conter untuk memberikan catatan pesanan para pungunjung sambil mendecit dalam hati _'cih kenapa harus bertemu denganya disini merusak suasana saja'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Matahari telah tengelam tergantikan oleh rembulan langit pun telah gelap bertaburan bintang. Saat ini Naruto telah bersiap untuk pulang setelah selesai membereskan ini dan itu. Naruto berjalan menuju motornya sambil memainkan ponselnya entah mengetik apa lalu memasukan kembali kesaku. Ia memakai hlemnya lalu menjalankan motornya menuju seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang sedang duduk dihalte. Naruto berhenti didepan halte dan melepaskan hlemnya lalu ia memanggil siwanita.

"Hei.! Nona bawel naiklah pangeran tidur mu tak bisa menjemput" ujar Naruto dari atas motor.

Si wanita mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel lalu berdiri menghampiri Naruto yang duduk diatas motorny dan menerima hlem dari Naruto.

"Apa tak merepotkan mu? Arah rumahmu kan berbeda. ." tanya siwanita sambil mengambil hlem dari tangan Naruto.

"Tak merepotkan Ino.! lagian bahaya jika membiarkan wanita pulang malam-malam sendiri. jika terjadi sesuatu padamu aku bisa habis ditangan kekasihmu" ujar Naruo dengan sedikit menggoda wanita didepannya. Ino langsung mencubit bahu Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"aihs, kau ini.! maaf merepotkan mu Naru"ujar Ino setelah mencubit Naruto.

"Aku heran kenapa sipemalas mau dengan mu Ino" ujar Naruto pada Ino yang sedang memakai hlem.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Ino dengan lipat tangannya didepan dada dan memandang Naruto dengan mata memicing.

"Ya kau itu suka sekali main kekeras tak jarang aku kena pukul dikepala atau cubitan darimu kau dan kau juga cerewet tak anggun sama sekali" jelas Naruto sambil memakai hlem dan menyalakan motornya.

"Itu karena kau suka menggoda ku dan membuatku jengkel, dan kau lupa menyebutkan aku cantik, baik hati dan tidak sombong yang paling penting adalah karena sipemalas mencintaiku" jawab Ino sambil menaiki motor.

"Hn" jawab Naruto seadanya dan menjalankan motornya menuju kediaman Ino. Stelah menempuh perjalan kurang lebih empat puluh menit mereka sampai dikediaman Ino. Ino turun dari motor dan membuka hlemnya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatar ku dan maaf karena merepotkan mu" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Sama-sama, aku tak merasa direpotkan Ino kau adalah kekasih Shikamaru. Dia sudah ku anggap saudaraku sendiri jadi kau sebagai kekasihnya pun sudah ku anggap saudaraku. Dan aku minta padamu tolong jangan sakiti hatinya. ." Ucap Naruto dengan memandang Ino.

"Tenang saja aku tak pernah menyakiti hatinya" ucap Ino dengan senyum manis dibibirnya. Naruto mengangukkan kepalanya dan menjalankan motornya.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai dirumah sudah pukul sepuluh malam lebih rumahnya sudah terlihat sepi hanya ada bebeorang yang berjaga ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan membuka jaket serta bajunya ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan terdwngar suara gemericik air dari dalam. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Natuto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya ia berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil piyama yang akan ia pakai. Naruto selesai berpakaian berjalan menuju meja belajar dan menggambil buku dan membukanya ia mengerjakan pr yang diberikan gurunya setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya selasai juga ia merengangkan ototnya dan melihat jam sudah hampir setengah dua belas ia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya hingga akhirnya ia menutup matanya. Tak lama setelah Naruto menutup matanya pintu kamar Naruto masuklah wanita bersurai merah yang sudah mengenakan gaun tidurnya. Kushina menghampiri tempat tidur anaknya ia melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang tidur terlihat seperti anak kecil terlihat polos. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Naruto hingga ke dada ia duduk disamping Naruto dan membelai surai pirang anaknya dengan pelan takut mengusik Naruto dan memandang anaknya dengan sedih.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan nak untuk mengobati luka hatimu dan memaafkan kami, kaa-san sungguh menyesal Naru bisakah kau memberi kaa-san kesempatan untuk menjadi ibu yang baik untuk mu"ucap Kushina dengan lirih sambil membelai surai pirang anaknya. Kushina mencium kening anaknya dengan meneteskan air mata dan bergegas meninggal kamar anaknya.

Setelah mendengar pintu terbuka dan tertutup Naruto membuka matanya. Sebenernya Naruto belum benar-benar terlelap ia hanya pura-pura tidur saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan mendengarkan semua ucapan ibunya.

 _'Kenapa baru sekarang kaa-san kau menyadari kesalahan mu kaa-san'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati. Dan tidur menyamping serta memeluk guling Naruto menutup matanya dan air mata mengalir.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Tanks to : Uzunami hole. monkey D, Abrar. matarinegan. saputraluc000. zafreel G. Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates. enzans. Gun's884. RIAN7. 666-username. 28. Etrama D Raizel.** queen. king. melia. ana. fais.

 **Dan terima kasih buat yang udah fav dan foll dan yang udah baca fic ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf baru up karna chapter yang udah aku buat tak sengaja kehapus dan hari kamis udah buat dan jadi tapi waktu mau disave eror jadi hilang semuanya. entah no ku yang rusak atau hpnya padahal digambar sinyal penuh, dan ini aku usaha ini buat lagi dan semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. . .**

 **Maaf jika banyak typo dan membuat kalian bingung . . ^_^**

 **Dan tolong kalau mau memberi saran atau kritikan pakai bahasa yang sopan saya sadar kok saya masih bodoh makanya aku minta saran dari para senpai yang sudah lama terjun didunia ffn, saya terbuka kok dengan semua kritikan atau saran dari para senpai jadi jangan sungkan oke ^_^**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan kometar tentang chap ini kritik dan saran dikotak bawah lewat riview. . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumary : Naruto berkelahi dengan saudaranya malam itu. Hngga Naruto meluapkan segala emosinya pada keluarganya. Kini Naruto seolah membangun benteng terhadap keluarganya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : fic gaje, cerita ga jelas mungkin bikin ilfil, ide pasaran, typo, hati² terkadang tulisan hilang bikin pembaca binggung,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclsimer : Naruto dan kawan² milik Masashi Kishimoto aku cuma pinjam sebentar ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Naruto x . . ?**

 **.**

 **Hati yang terluka**

* * *

Chapter : 4

Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah banyak teman sekelasnya ia berjalan menuju bangku duduk dengan tangan kiri memegang tas yang tersampir dipundak kiri dan tangan kanan berada didalam saku ia berjalan dengan santai tak memperdulikan yang menatap minat dirinya sesampainya dibangku ia memandang heran kenapa ada tas disamping tempat duduknya lantas memandang Kiba dengan pandang tanya yang kebetulan duduk dibelakangnya bersama Shikamaru yang sedang tidur sambil menunggu bell masuk.

"Ini milik siapa Kiba..?"tanya Naruto sambil melirik tas yang ada dibangku sebelahnya.

"Oh itu punya murid baru, kau kemaren tidak masuk kenapa Naru..?"tanya Kiba.

"Hm, aku kemaren ada urusan"jawab Naruto sambil melihat kearah jendela.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr Naru..?"tanya Kiba mandang Naruto penuh harap.

"Hn" mendengar jawaban asal Naruto membuat Kiba tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pinjam Naru, please aku tak mau dihukum guru killer kita Naru.." pinta Kiba yang saat ini duduk disamping Naruto sambil menguncang bahu Naruto membuat sang empunya mendecit dan menjitak kepala Kiba.

"Jika tak mau kena hukum kerjakan pr mu puppy" ujar Naruto sambil mengambil buku didalam tas Kiba hanya manyun sambil mengelus bekas jitakan Naruto.

"Iya iya, sebenernya aku sudah mengerjakan tapi ada beberapa yang tak ku mengerti duren.." ucap Kiba sambil menerima buku dari Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tak pinjam pr Shikamaru saja bukan kah dia sudah datang lebih dulu.."tanya Naruto.

"Kau seperti tidak tau dia seperti apa..?" jawab Kiba.

"Hoam Mendokusei, maksud mu aku seperti apa puppy..? kapan kau pintar jika kau meminta contekan terus" jawab Shikamaru dengan tampang malas entah sejak kapan dia bangun.

"Hn" tambah Naruto seolah mendukung ucapan Shikamaru.

"Ya ya lain kali aku akan memintai di ajari saja. Atau kalian amal lah sedikit dengan menyumbang IQ kalian untuk ku agar aku aga pintaran sedikit.."jawab Kiba sambil menyalin pr Naruto.

"Mendokusei, kemaren kau tak masuk selama beberapa hari kemana saja Naru..? bahkan Menma sampai mendatangi ku karna kau tak pulang-pulang..!"tanya Shikamaru dengan serius.

"Aku ada urusan..!"jawaban Naruto tak memuaskan Shikamaru tapi ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya karna melihat Naruto memasang handset ditelinganya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Mendokusei" Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Dari kemaren Kushina tak berselera makan penyebabnya adalah ketidak hadiran putra bungsunya. Minato hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatap miris wanita biasanya penuh semangat kini seolah kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Makan lah Kushina jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan membuat kami khawatir.." ucap Minto sambil mengelus sayang kepala istrinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan Minato..?! Hisk...sedangkan..hisk...aku tak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Naruto hisk..saat ini..hisk" jawab Kushina sambil menangis didalam kamar.

"Percayalah dia akan baik-baik saja dia lelaki Kushina dia bisa jaga diri, jangan sampai kamu sakit dan melalaikan kewajibanmu tsuma ingat Menma juga masih butuh perhatian mu jangan buat dia terus menghawatirkan mu tsuma.." Minato mencoba menenangkan Kushina sambil memeluknya sambil sesekali mencium kepala Kushina.

"Kenapa kau terus saja menyuruh ku untuk makan dan makan sedangkan anak kita di luar sana belum ada kabar Minato.! Yang aku inginkan anakku Naruto bukan makanan.! kenapa kau begitu tenang padahal Naruto dari kemaren tak pulang-pulang apa kau sudah tak peduli lagi pada Naruto.!?" Seru Kushina dengan lantang karna emosi terhadap suaminya juga kesal pada diri sendiri karna sebagai ibu ia tak mengetahui di mana tempat yang biasa di kunjungi anaknya.

Minato mengusap wajah sendiri dengan kasar saat melihat Kushina terlihat begitu kacau marah-marah dengan wajah penuh air mata, apa lagi tadi istri menuduh dengan kejam bagaimana mungkin ia tak peduli pada anaknya sendiri sudah cukup kesalahan yang dulu ia perbuat ia tak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

"Maaf jika aku membuat mu kesal.!? aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit tsuma. dan bagaimana bisa kau menuduh bila aku sudah tak peduli lagi pada anak kita.? jika aku tak tenang menghadapi semua ini, siapa yang akan menenangkan mu tsuma jika aku sendiri tak bisa menenangkan diriku sendiri, Menma juga masih butuh perhatian kita aku tak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi dengan hanya memfokuskan diri pada salah satu anak kita tsuma" ucap Minato dengan lembut ia tak mungkin mengeluarkan emosinya pada sang istri disaat ia butuh dukungan.

"Hisk...aku...hisk...aku...hisk..hanya...takut...terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto anata..! hisk..atau Naruto tak mau tinggal disini lagi..hisk.."keluh kesah Kushina dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Sssst... itu tidak mungkin terjadi tsuma, kamu tenang saja Naru pasti pulang mungkin dia sedang ada urusan yang sangat penting diluar yang mengharuskan ia tinggal dan lupa mengabari kita..! sekarang makan lah meski sedikit jika kau tak makan aku tak tenang dikantor" Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan menyodorkan sendok ke depan mulut Kushina.

"Kau harus makan meski sedikit, ayo aaa" butuh perjuangan bagi Minato untuk menyuruh san istri makan hingga akhirnya Kushina mau membuka mulutnya dan masuk beberapa suap saja.

"Sudah" Kushina menutup mulutnya rapat dan melengos saat Minato menyudorkan sendok hendak menyuapi lagi.

"Kamu baru makan beberapa suap doank tsuma, ini satu suap terakhir ayo buka mulut mu aaa" bujuk Minato pada Kushina pasalnya semalam sang istri tak makan sama sekali saat disuruh makan katanya nunggu Naruto pulang dulu baru makan tapi yang ditunggu tak menampakan batang hidungnya hingga Kushina ketiduran disofa hingga pagi.

"Baiklah kamu menang" Minato menyerah karna Kushina keras kepala.

"Tapi nanti siang kamu harus makan oke..! aku berangkat ke kantor dulu, jangan lupa makan siang aku berangkat dulu kamu istirahat saja semalam pasti kamu kurang tidur" Minato pergi setelah mencium kening sang istri dan pamit kerja.

.

.

.

.

Bell telah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai para pelajar mulai memasuki kelas masing-masing salah satunya siswi yang baru pindah disini beberapa hari yang lalu tapi ia sudah memiliki banyak teman ia sangat berterima kasih pada kedua sahabatnya karna sudah mengenalkan pada teman-temannya jadi dia tidak terlalu susah beradaptasi dengan sekolah baru berkat bantuan kedua sahabatnya yang lebih dulu masuk sekolah ini yaitu.

Sakura Harono dan Hinata Hyuuga meski mereka beda kelas tapi ia tak masalah! yang penting ia bisa kumpul dengan mereka saat jam istirahat, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kelasnya saat ia masuk ia melihat ada siswa bersurai pirang duduk disebelah bangkunya sambil memejamkan matanya dan ada hendset terpasang ditelinganya.

"Emm, hai" sapanya setelah duduk dibangkunya saat sang siswa menoleh kearahnya sesaat keduanya terpesona dengan bola mata masing-masing ia melihat bola mata berwarna shepire yang mempesona terlihat tajam tapi memancarkan kehangatan disaat bersamaan, sang siswa pun tertegun melihat bola mata berwarna langit malam yang menghipnotisnya sebelum akhirnya suara deheman Shikamaru mengembalikan keduanya.

"Mendokusei" Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar gumaman temannya.

"Hn" Naruto menjawab sapaan teman sebangkunya.

Sang siswi mendengus mendengar jawaban teman sebangkunya " _astaga kenapa hidupku selalu di kelilingi dengan cowo yang dingin seperti ini kami-sama"_ ucapnya dalam hati ia memperhatikan sepertinya tak asing dengan orang yang disampingnya ini.

"Kenalkan nama ku Izumi Uchiha" ia memperkenalkan diri sambil menyodorkan tangannya dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Naruto menatap datar Izumi sembelum menyambut uluran tangan mungil sang siswi "Naruto Namikaze" dan ia kembali acuh, Naruto melempar pandangannya keluar jendela menatap awan putih yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin membawa.

"Hai tuan es..?! aku sungguh tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi sekolah ini dan satu kelas dengan mu" bisik Izumi pada Naruto.

"Hn" Naruto melirik sekilas sebelum menjawab ya ia ingat siapa gadis disebelahnya saat ini, dia adalah gadis yang membuatnya menjadi tontonan warga karna dikira mau bunuh diri padahal saat itu ia hanya sedang duduk diatas pembatas jembatan dan tak sengaja ia terpeleset saat mau berdiri hendak pergi setelah puas merenung alhasil ia terjun bebas ke sungai.

Flahsback on

Saat itu Izumi tak sengaja melihat Naruto terjun ke sungai dikiranya mau bunuh diri kesalah pahaman pun terjadi ia berteriak minta tolong dan warga pun berbondong-bondong menghampirinya bahkan ada salah satu warga yang terjun menyeretnya kedaratan padahalkan ia bisa renang tapi karna kaget ia terlat beraksi.

"Dasar bodoh apa yang pikirkan hingga mencoba mengakhiri hidupmu hah..! pikir kan orang tua mu, dan jalan mu masih panjang jangan hanya karna masalah sepele kau putus asa dan memilih mengakhiri hidup mu... pikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang menyayagi mu" sembur Izumi penuh dengan emosi.

"Tau apa kau tentang diriku, sebaiknya simpan omongan mu nona jika tak mengtahui apa pun" desisnya berani-berani gadis ini menceramahinya padahal ia tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya hidup bersama orang tua yang tak pernah memberi kasih sayang sebagai mana mestinya.

"Benar yang di katakan nona ini pemuda-san, sebaiknya fikirkan ulang jika ingin bunuh diri kasihan orang-orang yang menyayangi mu" ucap salah satu warga.

"Jangan sia-siakan umur yang kami-sama berikan padamu nak..!? Diluar sana banyak orang sakit berjuang untuk sembuh demi memperpanjang umur mereka kau yang diberi kesehatan patutnya mensyukuri apa yang diberi Kami-sama" nasihat salah satu warga dan masih banyak lagi wejangan yang diberi pada Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa jengkel karna tak diberi kesempatan buat menjelaskan duduk perkaranya pun akhirnya bergegas untuk pergi namun tangannya dicekal gadis yang menurut Naruto biang dari masalah yang kini ia hadapi Naruto menatap bengis Izumi.

"Lepaskan tangan mu nona" ucap Naruto dengan datar.

Astaga sungguh menyebalkan pemuda tegil ini sudah ditolong mau main nyelonong aja sungguh tidak sopan terima kasih kek atau apalah ia bahkan mengacuhkan orang tua yang memberinya nasihat dan sekarang malah main pergi aja pikir Izumi.

"Kau mau kemana sungguh tidak sopan..! Terima kasih dulu kek pada orang yang sudah menolong mu atau perhatikan jika ada orang tua sedang memberi nasihat tuan.." sembur Izumi dengan galak.

"Aku mau pergi kemana pun itu tak ada urusan dengan mu nona.." Naruto menyetakan tangan Izumi lalu menghadap para warga "terima kasih atas pertolongannya dan akan ku ingat semua nasihat dari kalian sekali lagi terima kasih" ucap Naruto datar dan wajahnya tak menunjukan emosi apa pun lalu bergegas pergi dengan perasaan dongkol.

Flahsback off

Seorang guru berdiri di depan papan tulis sambil menerengkan rumus matematika yang saat ini sedang ia ajarkan dan ia memperhatikan seluruh muridnya matanya jatuh pada siswa bersurai pirang yang sepertinya sedang melamun.

"Namikaze-san" liat ia bahkan tak bereaksi saat namanya dipanggil.

"Naruto Namikaze" yang dipanggil masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri hingga siswi yang disebelah mencubit pinggang siswa bersurai kuning disebelahnya yang sepertinya sedang melamun hingga ia mengaduh.

"Auch.. sakit baka.! sebenarnya apa masalah mu Uchiha-san" seru Naruto karna kesal tiba-tiba di cubit ia bahkan masih tak sadar bahwa pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak tadi hingga ia bicara dengan keras mengundang perhatian siswa siswi di kelasnya.

Izumi memutar bola matanya malas sambil mendengus tak mengubris delikkan kesal Naruto "ini masih pagi boy jangan tengelam dalam khayalan..! dari tadi sensei mamangil mu baka" ucapnya pelan Naruto menenggok ke depan dengan patah-patah dan menampilkan wajah konyol saat melihat teman sekelasnya memperhatikan keduanya, sejak kapan kelas penuh dan sensei wajah seperti ingin memakan ku hidup-hidup pikir Naruto.

"Apa materi yang saya ajarkan membuat mu bosan Namikaze" tanya senseinya dengan gahar yang bernama Asuma

"Tidak sensei" jawabnya datar.

"Bagus, sekarang maju kerjakan soal no satu sampai lima jika kau tak bisa mengerjakannya keluar dan lari putari lapangan sebanyak dua puluh lima kali" perintah Asuma.

Naruto maju ke depan setelah memberi dead glear pada kedua temannya yang sedang menahan tawa, Naruto menerima sepedol dari senseinya dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal di papan untung ia mempunyai otak yang cerdas hingga ia bisa mengerjakan soal yang dipapan tanpa kesulitan.

"Sudah sensei" ucap Naruto sambil menaruh sepidol.

Asuma mengoreksi jawaban yang Naruto tulis _"seorang Namikaze memang jenius"_ batin Asuma sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah sekarang kembali ke kursi mu..! Lain perhatikan jika sensei sedang mengajar Namikaze" perintah Asuma.

"Hai' sensei" Naruto kembali ke duduk kegiatan mengajar kembali dilanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

Iruka habis membersihkan kamar Naruto pasalnya tak suka bila ada yang membersihkan kamarnya makanya Iruka turun tangan langsung karna telah mendapat mandat dari Naruto langsung setelah beres semua ia langsung menuju dapur untuk melihat apa menu untuk makan siang sudah siap belum pasalnya tuan rumah ingin pulang dan makan siang di rumah bersama sang istri.

"Mira-san bagaimana apa semua masakkannya sudah siap..?"tanya Iruka pada salah satu koki yang mengurus masakan di dapur.

"Hampir selesai Iruka-san" Iruka mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke siip saya akan membantu maid yang sedang menata meja makan, saya keruang makan dulu Mira-san jika butuh bantuan tinggal bilang Mira-san" ucap Iruka dijawab dengan anggukkan dan Iruka bergegas pergi.

"Tadaima" salam Minato sambil melonggarkan dasi.

"Okaeri anata" sahut Kushina dengan senyum manis ia lantas memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya.

"Aku senang kamu sudah bisa tersenyum lagi stuma" ucap Minato setelah mencium istrinya ia juga melihat binar bahagia yang tak ia lihat di wajah istrinya beberapa hari ini.

"Maaf tadi pagi aku sudah marah-marah padamu dan membuat mu khawatir anata" ucap Kushina masih dalam pelukan Minato sambil duduk disofa yang ada di ruangan tengah.

"Ya tak apa-apa, sekarang bisa ceritakan apa yang membuat mu terlihat bahagia seperti ini..?" tanya Minato sambil mengelus kepala Kushina.

"Aku dapat kabar dari Iruka katanya tadi pagi Naruto menghubunginya dan keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja" ucap Kushina sambil memeluk erat Minato, ia senang akhirnya tau anaknya baik-baik saja tapi juga sakit kenapa bukan dirinya yang Naruto hubungi setelah menghilang tanpa kabar bukankah ia ibunya..?! kata Kushina dalam hati

"Hisk..anata apa Naru...hisk tak mau mengakui ku...hisk...sebagai ibunya lagi...hisk...?" tanya Kushina sambil menangis dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Ssst... kamu ini bicara apa..!? sudah jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, Naru pasti akan kembali menyayangi kita lagi Kushina sebenci apapun dia pada kita saat ini..! tapi aku yakin di dalam hatinya pasti ia masih menyayangi kita..! tapi rasa sayang tertutupi oleh luka yang kita perbuat karna itu kita harus menyembuhkan lukanya terlebih dahulu" ucap Minato sambil menghapus air mata Kushina.

Minato bukannya tak paham dengan perasaan Kushina saat ini..? Ia pasti cemburu melihat kedekatan anaknya dengan Iruka sejujurnya Minato juga merasa iri saat melihat Naruto bisa tertawa lepas bersama Iruka. Saat itu ia tak sengaja melihat Naruto yang dengan sengaja mengerjai Iruka dengan menyemprotkan air ke Iruka yang sedang merawat tanaman di halaman depan rumahnya akhirnya mereka perang air dan ia melihat canda tawa dari keduanya, ia bisa melihat ekspresi hangat dari wajah anaknya dan raut bahagia yang tak pernah diperlihatkan pada dirinya ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris jika teringat akan kejadian minggu lalu.

.

.

.

.

Menma berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju parkiran sekolah hendak menemui Naruto yang saat ini sudah waktu jam pulang sekolah sebenarnya jam istirahat ia sudah mencari di kelas dan atap sekolah tempat yang biasa untuk menemui Naruto tapi ia tak menemukan Naruto bahkan Shikamaru dan Kiba tak tau dimana keberadaan adiknya.

"Naruto.! Tunggu" teriakan Menma menggurungkan niatnya untuk memakai helm Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan ia melihat Nenma berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin kita bicara dan menyelesaikan masalah di antara kita.! Aku tak ingin masalah kita berlarut-larut seperti ini ku mohon dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu" pinta Menma saat tiba di depan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia mengganguk sebagai tanda setuju Menma tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Naruto menyetujui permintaannya.

"Ikuti aku dari belakang" ucap Naruto sebelum memakai helm dan menyalakan motornya dan menjalankan motornya menuju gerbang.

Menma menatap motor Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan parkiran ia pun bergegas menuju mobilnya dan menyusul adiknya, ia membunyikan tlakson saat melihat Naruto menunggu di luar ia menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti motor Naruto setelah menempuh perjalanan waktu kurang lebih dua puluh menit mereka sampai di bukit hokage.

Naruto turun dari motor dan berjalan menuju bangku yang tersedia disana Menma mengikuti Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya mereka duduk sambil melihat pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas bukit.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf karna sudah melukai hati Naru.!? Aku tak pernah ada niatan sedikit pun untuk melukai hatimu" ucap Menma dengan lirih penuh sesal.

"Tapi nyatanya kau melukai hatiku nii-san" jawab Naruto datar sambil menatap lurus ke depan

"Saai itu aku benar-benar tak mengtahui jika Matsuri adalah kekasih mu sungguh" jawab Menma

"Apa kau pernah bertanya padanya apakah dia sudah punya kekasih belum, atau setidaknya mencari tau wanita yang kau sukai itu masih single atau tidak..?" Naruto mengajukan pertannyaan yang dijawab gelengan dari Menma. Menma terdiam karna dia memang tak pernah mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut pada Matsuri.

"Bodoh.! (cibir Naruto) bagaimana bisa kau menyatakan cinta pada wanita yang belum kau ketahui setatusnya (apa nii-san mendadak bodoh jika sudah menyangkut wanita yang disukainya.? pikir Naruto hanya geleng kepala mengenai pemikirannya) bagaimana bisa ka mengenal dia hingga akhirnya kalian bisa menjadi kekasih" tanya Naruto.

"Waktu itu aku tak sengaja bertabrakan denganya di mall dan untuk pertama kalinya jantung ini berdebar kencang saat melihat dia tersenyum begitu manis padaku dari pertemuan pertama itu aku berkenalan dengannya. Aku bahkan langsung meminta no ponselnya setelah itu kami sering berkomunikasi lewat ponsel dan terkadang kita jalan bersama.

Setelah enam bulan berlalu hubungan kami semakin dekat hingga akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan ku padanya. Saat itu aku sungguh terkejut dan bahagia karna perasaan ini di balas oleh dia" kata Menma sambil mengingat pertemuannya dengan Matsuri. Menma terus memperhatikan Naruto dan menanti adiknya buka suara.

Naruto berdiri sambil menutup mata merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan membuat rambutnya bergoyang karna angin.

Ingatan percakapan antara Naruto dan Matsuri on.

 _"Kau bilang akan membiarkan aku bahagia dengannya tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi.? dia meninggalkan ku Naru.!" ucap Matsuri sambil menangis dan memegang erat tangan Naruto karna takut di tinggal._

 _"Itu bukan urusan ku.! jika Menma ingin meninggalkan mu. Sekarang lepaskan tangan mu aku harus kembali bekerja" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa tangan terlepas tapi tubuhnya langsung di peluk ia tak mungkin berbuat kasar pada perempuan apa lagi sekarang mereka sedang di tempat umum._

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang paling buruk bagi Naruto karna kedatangan mahkluk yang tak ingin di temui lagi yang saat ini sedang menangis di depannya. Jika bukan karna di suruh oleh pemilik cafe tempatnya bekerja Naruto mah ogah berurusan lagi dengan makhluk satu ini karna tak ingin membuat ribut di cafe dan membuat pengunjung lain tak nyaman akhirnya ia membawa Matsuri ke taman dekat cafe._

 _"Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuat kalian bertengkar Naru.!? Aku sungguh tak mengetahui jika Menma adalah kakak mu" ucap Matsuri._

 _"Jika dia bukan kakak ku.?! apa itu tetap membenarkan perbuatan mu terhadap diriku.? aku sudah melepaskan mu untuknya dan sekarang apa lagi yang kau mau dari ku" desis Naruto sambil melepas paksa pelukan Matsuri dan mencengkram bahunya._

 _"Aku tau perbuatan ku salah dan membuat mu terluka aku minta maaf untuk itu, jika memang kau sudah merelakan ku untuknya.? ku mohon jangan benci Menma karna dia tak mengtahui jika aku sudah memiliki mu" ucapnya sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata berembun._

 _"Bagus jika kau sadar ku harap kau tak menggulangi perbutan mu lagi.! satu lagi aku membenci Menma atau tidak itu bukan urusan mu.! **jangan pernah mengatur ku lagi. Apa yang ku perbuat dan apa yang akan ku lakukan itu bukan ranah mu jangan pernah menyuruh ku ini dan itu karna kau bukan siapa-siapa ku lagi ingat itu"** ucap Naruto penuh tekanan untuk mengingatkan siapa dirinya kini._

 _"Aku tau itu.! Aku tau, tapi ku mohon maaf kami berdua Naru..?! aku mencintai Menma dan kau, disaat kau melepaskan ku hanya Menma tempat ku bersandar tapi sekarang dia meninggalkan ku..! Dia meninggalkan ku karna dia tak ingin melukaimu lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan.? aku tak bisa kehilangan kalian berdua._

 _Jika aku tak bisa menjadi wanita mu ijinkan aku menjadi nee-san untuk mu setidaknya aku masih bisa mencintaimu dengan cara yang berbeda. Ku mohon maafkan kami dan restui hubungan ku dengannya. Karna tak mungkin baginya untuk melanjutkan hubungan kita jika kau tak bisa memaafkan kami dan memberi restu untuk hubungan ini" pinta Matsuri mungkin terdengar kejam tapi ia ingin egois karna tak ingin kehilangan keduanya._

 _Naruto tersenyum miring dan menatap Matsuri datar " bagaimana kalau aku tak mau melakukan apa yang kau inginkan..?!" tantangnya dengan senyum sinis._

 _Matsuri terkesiap mendengar ucapan Naruto ia tersenyum miris **bagaimana mungkin aku berfikir Naruto akan mengabulkan keinginanku.?! batin Matsuri.**_

 _"Maka lebih baik aku mati" jawabnya dengan nada putus asa_

 _"Terserah.!" itulah kata terakhir sebelum pergi meninggalkan Matsuri._

Ingatan percakapan antara Naruto dan Matsuri off

Naruto membuka matanya dan langsung dengan ke indahan kota Konoha dari atas bukit dari tempat dirinya berdiri ia dapat melihat banyaknya mobil berlalu lalang dan melihat para pejalan kaki yang terlihat kecil jika di lihat dari atas bukit. Naruto tersenyum kecil ia menyukai ketenangan yang saat ini di rasakannya.

"Cobalah kau lihat kesibukan kota di bawah dari sini nii-san" ucap Naruto tanpa menengok kebelakan.

Menma tercengang mendengar ucapan Naruto ia kira adiknya akan meledak-ledak emosinya, ia sudah pasti akan langsung emosi bila mendengar jika kekasihnya sering jalan dengan pria lain apalagi saat ini Naruto mendengar langsung dari mulut pria yang dengan lancang membawa kekasihnya keluar.

Menma mendekati Naruto dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya ia melihat pemandangan kesibukan aktifitas kota dari atas ia tak menyangka jika melihat kota dari atas sini terlihat bagus.

"Ini adalah salah satu tempat yang akan aku datangi di saat aku ingin menyindiri, disini aku menemukan ketenang segarnya angin yang tak terkena polusi dan melihat hiburan di bawah sana" Menma mendengarkan Naruto bercerita dan tak menyela sedikit pun.

"Saat aku melihat ke bawah aku sadar satu hal **hidup itu harus berjalan kedepan bukan menengok kebelakang.** Aku tak ingin hidup dengan terpaku pada masa lalu, mungkin saat ini aku belum bisa melupakan luka ini tapi aku tak ingin menjadi seorang pendendam. Aku percayakan dia padamu.! bahagiakan Matsuri karna dia salah satu orang yang berarti untuk ku" Menma terkejut dengan penuturan adiknya langsung menghadap Naruto dan membalik tubuh untuk menghadap dirinya. Bagi Naruto meski Matsuri sudah mengecewakan dirinya, ia tetap lah tak bisa memungkiri jika ia masih sayang padanya mudah untuk jatuh cinta namun sulit untuk benar-benar mengahapus rasa yang kini Naruto rasakan.

"Kau gila.! bagaimana kau menyuruh ku melakukan itu, dan membuat mu semakin terluka, aku tak bisa lakukan itu"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana.? Membiarkan mu meninggalkan dia hanya karna alasan tak ingin menyakiti ku..?! Dari awal aku sudah terluka nii-san, aku hanya perlu waktu untuk belajar merelakan dia bersama mu" Menma mengeleng keras mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan itu Naru"

"Kenapa tak bisa.! Kau mencintai dia begitu pula dia, jika kau dan dia tak bisa bersama hanya karna kehadiran ku di antara kalian. Itu terlihat aku seperti seorang penjahat yang menghalangi kebahagian saudara sendiri" Menma hendak berbicara sebelum dering ponsel Naruto mengintrupsinya.

"Moshi-moshi"

" _. . . ."_

"Sudah, ada apa nee-san"

". . . ."

"Iya sentar lagi saya akan pulang nee-san, coba nee-san ponselnya aku ingin bocara denganya"

". . . . "

"Hallo princess.!?" dengan suara lembut Naruto menyapa orang di sebrang sana membuat Menma kaget siapa kah gerangan yang bisa membuat Naruto melembut seperti sekarang.

". . . ."

"Sebentar lagi pulang sayang. princess sudah ya menangisnya nanti cantiknya ilang (dengan kekehan kecil) ya sebentar lagi Naru-nii pulang, apa princess ingin Naru-nii belikan sesuatu sebelum pulang hemm...?"

". . . ."

"Baiklah ditunggu pesanannya tuan putri" Naruto tersenyum kecil saat mendengar tawa dari sebrang lalu ia mematikan dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku dan bergegas hendak pergi.

"Apa kau akan pergi Naru pembicaraan kita belum selesai.!" suara Menma mengintrupsinya.

"Bagiku sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, itu adalah syarat untuk mendapat maaf dariku dan aku merestui hubungan kalian. Bahagikan dia karna aku tak bisa memberi dia kebahagia untuknya" ucap Naruto tegas.

"Tapi kau masih mencintainya Naru.! Dia juga masih mencintai mu, ka- ucapan Menma dipotong Naruto.

"jika dia benar-benar mencintaiku..?! kau tak akan pernah ada diantara kita nii-san, aku harus pergi sampaikan pada kaa-san jangan menunggu ku.!" ucap Naruto.

"Kau mau pergi kemana..?! dan apa alasan mu hingga saat ini tak mau pulang ke rumah hah.! Tak tau kah kau bahwa kaa-san sangat mencemaskan mu atau setidaknya hubungi kaa-san agar dia mengetahui bahwa anaknya baik-baik saja." ucap Menma dengan sedikit emosi kala ingat kondisi ibu.

"Aku mau pergi ke mana itu bukan urusan mu.! alasan ku.?! Itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalian, aku akan pulang jika sudah waktunya, bila kaa-san bertanya tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya.? bukankah kau sudah tau keadaan ku sekarang kau tinggal beritahu saja pada kaa-san kenapa musti repot" ucap Naruto sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan Menma.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kakashi apa kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang ku minta" tanya Minto pada salah satu orang kepercayaannya saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantor tepatnya di dalam ruangan Minato.

"Sudah seluruh informasi yang anda butuhkan ada semua di dalam amplop ini Minato-sama" ucap lelaki bersurai perak dan mata yang berbeda warna serta masker menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya, sambil menyodorkan amplop coklat ke atasannya.

Minato lantas membuka amplop coklat itu dan mulai membaca deretan informasi yang anak buahnya kumpulkan ia menaruhnya berkas tersebut dan menatap bawahannya dengan serius.

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua informasi yang kau dapat Kakashi..?!" tanya Minato tegas.

"Saya yakin seratus persen Minato-sama.! bahkan saya sudah berulang kali menyelidikinya hasilnya tetap sama" jawab Kakashi tegas dengan tampang malas.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ia membantu mereka.! Sedangkan uang yang ku kirim bahkan hanya beberapa ratus ryo yang ia pakai bahkan itu pun untuk ke perluan sekolahnya" Minato memijit pelipisnya pusing setelah mendapat informasi yang membuatnya terkejut tapi juga bangga pada anaknya.

"Itu lah yang ingin saya sampaikan Minato-sama.! Saat saya hendak mencari informasi lebih lanjut lagi seperti ada yang menghalangi kami untuk mengetahui lebih banyak lagi tenatang tuan muda Natuto, Minato-sama" lapor Kakashi pasalnya setiap dia hampir mendapat momen yang pas ada aja ganguannya hingga ia kehilangan jejak.

"Baiklah kau boleh keluar Kakashi, dan kau bisa kembali posisi biasa, ku rasa cukup disini saja informasi ini sudah cukup" ujar Minato.

"Saya permisi dulu Minato-sama" pamit Kakashi dan di jawab dengan anggukkan.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" Menma memasuki rumah sambil mengucap salam.

"Okaeri" Kushina menyambut kedatangan Menma dengan senyum lebar lalu ia menatap keluar seolah mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Kaa-san sedang menunggu seseorang..?" tanya Menma saat mendapati sang ibu menatap keluar terus.

"Apa kau tadi bertemu dengan Naruto..? Menma" Kushina menatap Menma harap-harap cemas.

"Iya tadi Naruto masuk sekolah. Dia baik-baik saja kaa-san, kaa-san tak perlu cemah karna tadi keadaan dia sehat-sehat saja" ucap Menma.

"Tapi kenapa dia tak datang bukan kah biasanya kalian pulang bersama..?" mendengar pertanyaan barusan membuat Menma sedikit sangsi buat menjawab.

"Emm eto... tadi memang kita pulang bersama tapi di tengah jalan kita berpisah, katanya dia masih ada urusan kaa-san" mendengar jawaban dari sang anak membuat Kushina mendesah kecewa.

"Apa Naru masih marah sama kaa-san dan tou-san hingga ia enggan untuk pulang Menma" tanya Kushina dengan kepala menunduk.

"aku tidak tau Naru masih marah pada kita atau tidak. tapi yang pasti ia pergi bukan karna kesal pada kaa-san atau pun tou-san ia pergi dan tinggal di luar karna ada yang lebih membutuhkan kehadiran Naru disana" ucap Menma sambil memeluk sang ibu saat mendengar nada sedih yang keluar dari bibir sang ibu.

"Tapi kaa-san merindukan Naru.! Menma" _kaa-san juga membutuhkan kehadiran mu Naru -_ lanjut Kushina dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Hey ada apa dengan mu Izumi-chan" tanya seorang gadis bersurai pink aka. Sakura Harono pada temannya yang sedang manyun.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengan siswa yang kepribadiannya sebelas dua belas dengan nii-san dan tou-san, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia satu bangku dengan ku" gerutu Izumi sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Kedua temannya hanya terkikik mendengar gerutuan dari Izumi.

"Wow.! Berarti tampan donk..?!" jawab Sakura dengan aksen genit.

"Ays, kenapa di kepala hanya ada cowok tampan sih.! Aku kan ga bilang **kepribadiannya.!** " ucap Izumi dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. _tapi dia memang tampan sih.?! pikir_ Izumi mengelengkan kepala saat sadar akan pemikirannya.

"Kenapa geleng-geleng masih mikirin tu cowok Zu-chan..?! hidup tanpa pria tampan itu hambar, benar kan Hinata-chan..?" Sakura minta dukungan teman satunya dan dibalas dengan anggukkan, Izumi hanya mendengus.

"Kalian sama saja. Untuk apa aku mikir si duren itu kaya penting aja.!" jawab Izumi ketus.

"Dari tadi kamu ngomongin dia terus, tapi kita belum tau siapa nama dia yang sedang kita bicara kan.?!" tanya temannya yang bersurai indigo aka. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Heem, aku juga penasaran pria seperti apa yang bisa menarik perhatian mu" ucap Sakura sambil sesekali memasukkan cake red velvetnya ke dalam mulut.

"Kamu tuh ya ngomongnya gitu amat kesan seperti aku ga tertarik sama lawan jenis aja" ucap Izumi sambil manyun.

"Siapa juga yang gitu Zu.! Apa ga usah melotot. bayangkan kamu tuh selalu nolak cowo yang nembak kamu.! padahal kan yang nembak kamu kan tampan, tajir, populer, pintar pula kurang apalagi coba" terang Sakura yang pada Izumi yang selalu menolak cowo keren.

"Ah ya.! yang terakhir kamu patahkan hatinya siapa ya.? Eem Utakata.! Ya Utakata ketua osis yang di sekolah kamu yang di Ame kan" tambah Hinata.

"Kalian ini.! Aku ga nerima mereka kan bukan berarti aku ga normal. Aku cuma belum srek aja sama mereka" gerutu Izumi.

"Ciee... apa ini berarti kamu dah srek sama si duren ini" goda Hinata.

"Apaan sih.! Ga mungkin aku suka sama dia" jawab Izumi dan di balas tawa kecil dari keduanya.

"Hati-hati loh ntar kamu malah menjilat ludah mu sendiri" ucap Sakura yang sepertinya suka sekali menggoda temannya.

"Au ah gelap" jawab Izumi.

"Sepertinya ada yang ngambek nih..?!" Izumi tak mengubris ucapan temannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah kami minta maaf jangan ngambek donk.?! Nanti bisa temat riwayat kita jika nii-san mu tau kita dah buat adik kecilnya yang satu ini kesel" gurau Hinata.

"Aku sudah dewasa Nata-chan bukan adik kecil lagi" sahut Izumi.

"Ya itu bagimu, tapi bagi Sasu-nii..." Sasukra dan Hinata saling pandang sebelum mengucapkannya dengan kompak.

"Tapi bagi Sasu-nii kamu tuh seperti anak lima tahun yang harus di awasi terus" keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Tertawa aja sepuas kalian"

"Nanti hari minggu jadi ga kita jalan ke Konoha land.." tanya Hinata.

"Jadi donk, aku sudah dapat izin dari tou-san dan kaa-san apalagi untuk mendapat izin dari Sasu-nii aku harus merengek seperti anak kecil.! Itu pun baru di bolehin setelah di bantu tou-san" ucap Izumi.

"Yosh aku juga udah dapat izin dari kaa-san dan tou-san. Oya kenapa sih Sasu-nii itu sister complex banget beda sama Itachi-nii" tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tau tanya aja sama orangnya" mereka kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka dan diselingi tawa kecil dari ketiganya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan makasih yang buat yang udah riview : karma kp, dwiaprianiputri24, Seinaru533, namikaze ryugi, menmanaru, kazuya Hatake, auliaMRQ, .Farah791, Vin'DieseL.D'.Newgates, enZans, Uchiha Namikaze venom, Diena Luna no Azalea, Ertama DRaizel, Zafreel G,** Amoikrok02, Ruru-chan, Guest 1, Guest 2, Login, NSL, srilestari, Uzumaki no Hana

 **Yeay akhir chap ini kelar juga.!? Saya meminta maaf #sambilbungkuk# karna sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama, saya habis berduka karna kakak ku meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu dan kesehatan saya juga sempat drop juga kemaren-kemaren lagi banyak gawean #alasan# plak.! Oke abaikan aja, dan baru-baru ini.! Aku baru mood buat nulis cerita lagi. Maaf jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan dan terlalu memaksa. Makasih juga buat masukkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SElAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ^_^**


End file.
